five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Night at Riddle Elementary
Here's some news about this game this is partly a joke. Story You suddenly find yourself stuck at Riddle Elementary after 12 hours of replaying the Riddle School games. Welp, clock says 12:00 AM, better last to 6, good luck. Mechanics Door A large, metal door is on your left. Click the red button to shut/open it. Press the blue one to use the lights. Keep in mind it wastes power. Vent A metal vent entrance is on top of the office. When someone peeks out of it, hold the light on it. Camera There's a camera panel on the desk. The map is the one from RS1/RT2/RTRS. Cameras # Corridor 1 # Mr. Kahm's Room # Corridor 2 # Mrs. Cophey's Room # Corridor 3 # Janitor's Closet # Corridor 4 # Men's Bathroom # Corridor 5 # Teacher's Lounge # Corridor 6 # Cafeteria Window There's a window on your right. Next to it are 2 blue (light) and orange (shock) buttons. Power It begins on 100%. Using the Vent Light, Door or Window Light drains it. LGwRN (Laser Gun with Realistic Noises) It is used during Final Survival. Click on characters to shoot em'. Keep in mind that you have to reload after 8 shots by pressing "R". Blinking You occasionally blink every 3-6 seconds. Boredom Sometimes the player will yawn. This is simply a distraction. Enemies Phil Eggtree He returns with his regular, RT2 appearance. Pathway 2-1-3-5-7-9-8-11-Door. Shut it when he's there. Smiley Sundae She returns with her RT1 appearance. Pathway 4-5-6-Vent. Keep the Vent Light on when she's there. Phred Again, he's back with his old appearance. Pathway 5-12-3-4-11-12-11-Door. Shut it when he's there. Zack Back, but with his old appearance. Pathway 12-11-9-8-9-10-Vent. When he's there, keep the Vent Light on. 5 He's back with his classic shirt. Pathway Far Outside-Close Outside-Window. When he's there shock the window. Golden Phil Phil, but with Golden Freddy's colors. Pathway 12-Office. When he's inside, he'll automatically turn off the cameras. Quickly turn them on to stop him from killing you. Golden 5 5, but he has a golden shirt. Pathway 12-Office. Same way to stop him as Golden Phil. Diz He looks the same. Pathway 11-12-11-Door. Shut it to stop him. Viz He looks the same. Pathway 11-12-11-Vent. Keep the vent light on to stop him. Ending Final Survival Minigame. The minigame begins after beating the night. It shows you grabbing the "Laser Gun with Realistic Noises" before the power goes out, vent cover falls and window breaks. You must survive 5 minutes. The characters pop in about 17-21 after the night begins and 14-27 seconds after shooting them. The characters will attack in about 3-5 seconds if you haven't shot them. After surviving the Ending Cutscene plays. Ending Cutscene This cutscene shows the player grabbing the "BOOM!" remote and running away. After exiting the school, he blows it up using the remote. Trivia * This was kinda a tribute. * I finished this page at 10 PM. Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Zonic's Stuff